


I came home like a stone

by pansaralance



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also don't worry Selina is in no way involved in anything inappropriate I swear, this pairing won't let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansaralance/pseuds/pansaralance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to see Oswald for the first time since the warehouse, and it might not just be about another favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I came home like a stone

**Author's Note:**

> I've already had post-finale feels and then that promo today happened and I had to write something.
> 
> Title is from Mumford & Son's "I Will Wait"

Jim shouldn’t be here.

He had avoided Oswald for months after the events of that night. The night Falcone fell and Oswald became the King of Gotham. Everything happened so fast that night it all seemed like a nightmare looking back. He remembered looking to make sure Oswald was free of his restraints before running, but then he came back guns blazing and crazily shouting Fish Mooney’s name. Jim didn’t know how that exchange ended until he heard that Fish fell to her death by Oswald’s hand.

The King of Gotham. The man Jim had constantly rejected, belittled, even threatened, was now the most important man in the city. He was the only one who could help Jim now, if that was even possible.

Jim found himself once again coming to Oswald for help. On this occasion, he was looking for something incriminating that he could link to Commissioner Loeb. Loeb had moved his daughter to a secure location so that Jim could no longer use him as leverage. His slate was clean again. Jim figured that if anyone would have information on Loeb, it would be Oswald. He likes information.

Jim wasn’t even sure if they would let him through the door but he had to try. Oddly enough, when he gave his name they let him right in, saying that the boss had been expecting him for quite some time. Waiting to gloat, no doubt. While Oswald was enjoying his growing success, Jim had never been in a position of less power. 

He was led into a room that looked like a study. Oswald was sitting in his “throne” by the fireplace, eager. “Hello, Jim.”  
Jim gave a slight nod. “Hello.”  
“Have a seat.” He motioned to the chair next to him.

As Jim sat down he noticed another familiar face in the room. “Selina?” He raised his eyebrow.  
“What’s up.” She replied.  
Oswald interrupted. “She works for me now. After her last employer—ahem—passed on.”  
After you killed her, Jim thought. 

Jim leaned in to Oswald. “Would you mind if we spoke alone?”  
Oswald gave a smug look back. “I don’t see why not.” He turned to Selina and demanded, “Leave us.”

Selina grumpily shuffled out, angry that she wouldn’t get to see the obvious catastrophe that was about to occur between these would-be friends. Or enemies? The line was never exact or crossed between them.

Oswald leaned back in his chair and scanned over Jim. “It’s good to see you again. I think the last time I saw you my car drove past you directing traffic.”  
Already with the low blows. Jim looked down. “I’m not doing that any more.”  
He gave a fake sigh of relief. “Oh well thank heavens for that! I thought I would have to use my influence to get you your old job back.”  
”And would you have?”  
“Who knows.”

Jim already felt it was a mistake to be here, but he might as well ask for what he came for. “I do need your help with something. A favor.”  
Oswald cackled. “Already down to business as usual, huh Jim.”  
He tried to stay on the topic. “Are you going to help me or not?”  
“Is everything business to you, Jim? Does that make it easier to cut people down without a thought? To leave them to die?”

There it is.

Jim paused, choosing his next words very carefully.

“Did you really think I would do that?” He nearly whispered.

Oswald was already holding back tears. “Every fiber of my being didn’t want to believe it. That Jim Gordon was capable of something like that.” Jim looked up to lock eyes with him. “The same Jim Gordon I bet my life on…”

Jim looked confused, and Oswald broke eye contact. “But what else was I supposed to think? You handcuffed me to a fucking radiator! Heaven knows what would have happened if I didn’t have that favor to cash in.”

Jim couldn’t take any more of this. “I wasn’t going to let you die, Oswald! I was just mad at you and I wanted you to suffer a bit. Put yourself in my shoes: I go in there trying to save Falcone and find you with a knife to his throat.”

Oswald rolled his eyes. “I suppose.”

He didn’t believe him. “I wasn’t going to let you die,” he repeated softly.

Oswald met his eyes again. He was looking at him with the most hurt expression Jim had ever seen on another human being. There was nothing but pain and doubt in his face. He remembered the way Oswald used to look at him, like Jim was his own personal savior. It was such an intense and loving look that it honestly frightened Jim. It was probably one of the many reasons he reciprocated Oswald’s actions with distance and apathy. He drove away the person who believed in him the most because he was scared that it would corrupt him.

He would give anything to have Oswald look at him that way again. 

They were both silent for a few seconds, but which seemed to last an eternity. Finally, Jim moved his hand to rest on Oswald’s leg.

It had always been obvious to Jim how Oswald felt about him. He definitely used it to his advantage. But there was one time, the first time he came to Oswald for a favor, that Jim took it too far. It was just a kiss. While Oswald was walking him out and then were both huddled in the hallway by the door, Jim leaned in, took Oswald’s face in his hand, and kissed him. And Jim could have blamed it on the champagne and the music and the feeling of obligation for the favor, but at that moment he honestly just wanted to kiss this man in front of him who was looking at him like he was his entire world. But the next time Jim was Oswald he was waltzing into his place of work for the whole world to see, and Jim realized his mistake. He blamed it on the champagne and the music and the obligation. This was the beginning of all business and no pleasure. 

Until now.

Jim didn’t just need Oswald. He wanted him.

Oswald sat up in surprise. “Jim, what are you-?”

Jim fell to his knees in front of Oswald and began stroking his thighs. “I can’t stand you hating me like this.” He looked up at him. “I need you to trust me again.”

The move was a bit dramatic but it must have worked because Jim lay his head down on the other man’s lap, Oswald ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and whispered, “Lock the door.”

Jim obliged, rushing to his feet and crossing to the door to lock it. He took off his jacket, set it on the chair, and once again kneeled in front of Oswald. He started by leaving clothed kisses along his thighs. He could already hear the change in Oswald’s breath. 

He moved his hands to Oswald’s belt, undoing that and then the zipper. Oswald gasped when Jim freed his cock from his pants. Jim looked up to make sure he was ok, but Oswald quickly responded, “nonono continue, PLEASE continue.”

He started to work Oswald’s cock with his hand, pumping slowly but steadily. He brought it up and down, occasionally moving his thumb over the tip. This made Oswald groan. After a few more pumps Jim met the tip with his lips, then took him in. Oswald moaned as Jim sucked him off, running one hand through Jim’s hair while using the other to explore the muscles on his back and shoulders. The bobbing became more rapid and intense until, with Oswald become more and more vocal in his pleasure. He had to tear his hand away from Jim’s back to cover his mouth when he came. Jim kept sucking through the aftermath, his hands stroking Oswald’s hips to steady him. He freed his mouth, swallowed, and said gently, “I got you.”   
He’d avoided looking at Oswald through all of this. He used his handkerchief to clean Oswald up and then put him back together. When Jim finally looked up at Oswald he was taken aback.

Oswald was looking at him the old way again. He looked at Jim like he was all that mattered in the world. He couldn’t fuck this up again. Oswald took Jim’s hand in his and interlocked their fingers. He took a deep breath, savoring this moment.

“So, about that favor….”  
Jim smiled at him. “Yeah?”  
Oswald smiled back. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”


End file.
